Something's happened
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: "Veneziano...Veneziano, something's happened...Veneziano, i-it's Grandpa Rome..."  "Grandpa Rome! What! What! What happened!"
1. Chapter 1

Whoo hoo! A new story! To keep up with my theme of recent N. Italy stories, this story is about him and all his cuteness. But this story is much more tragic and dramatic than _Pasta on the High Seas_…This story may be tragic, but at least it has a happy ending! That's all that matters right? I wrote this story down in my notebook and it was my sister favorite! I dunno why, I guess it's pretty good…Well…that's all! Here's the story!

* * *

><p>Late at night, three friends danced like idiots and sang along to music. Each man was unique in his own way. The tallest and the strongest man was a burly German named Germany. The smallest and the thinnest was a timid Japanese man named Japan. The middle man was a naïve, joyful Italian named Italy. Despite their differences, the three of them were as close as any men could be. They had their ups and down but the three men were the best of friends, known as the Axis Powers. The three of them were spending the evening at Germany's house. Japan's iPod (I don't own iPods. That's Apple's thing…) was plugged into Germany's speakers and music blasted through Germany's house. I'm sure if someone was standing outside the house, a person could hear the three of them singing, dancing and having a grand ol' time! Germany and Italy tried to sing along to the Japanese lyrics of all of Japan's music. Japan laughed at their pathetic attempts to sing in his language.<p>

"Italy! Aren't you visiting your brother tonight?" Japan called over the music. Italy stopped singing and nodded to Japan.

"Ve~! Si! I hope he'll be here soon to pick me up!" Italy said.

"Oh, so we're not good enough to hang out with you anymore? You'd rather be with your brother than us?" Germany asked in a joking voice. Italy laughed.

"No no! I love hanging out with you guys! It's just…I haven't seen my brother in a while! It'll be nice to see him again! Until he comes, dance with me Japan!" Italy said taking Japan by the hands and swinging him around the room. Japan's face turned red and he looked confused. Germany laughed and Italy smiled brightly, his auburn eyes narrowing in happiness. They changed to Germany's iPod and Italy and Japan made an attempt to sing along to a funky German song. Germany rolled his eyes and sang the correct lyrics as the other two sang something completely made up. After more singing and dancing, Italy saw headlights of a car outside of the window of Germany's house. Italy's heart felt light and he smiled.

"Guys! My brother's here! I got to get going! Hasta la pasta!" Italy said sweetly over the music.

"Alright! Good night, Italy!" Germany said over the music. He waved to Italy and Italy waved back. Italy grabbed his jacket and bounced downstairs. He opened the door and went outside. The icy evening air bit at his forehead and brushed his auburn hair. Italy shivered and he jammed his hands into his pockets and went to find his older brother. Italy's older Italian brother Romano leaned against his car with his head down. Italy's face lit up at the sight of his brother.

"Romano! Romano, you're late!" Italy said running up to his brother. He hugged his brother in a tight embrace. Romano remained silent. Italy let go of his brother and stepped back.

"Romano? What's wrong? You're not talking!" Italy said happily with a bright smile. Normally, Romano would have been like "Stop hugging me Veneziano! I was late getting here and I don't need you taking more time by giving me a hug! Chigi~!". Romano yells, but he loves… But this time, Romano said nothing and remained still.

"Veneziano…" he said in a voice barely above a whisper. Something was funny with Romano's voice, but Italy couldn't tell what. Italy simply paused and remained silent. Romano swallowed hard.

"Veneziano…something's happened…" Romano stammered. Italy felt his heart sink. There was sadness in his brother's voice. But…why? Italy interlaced his fingers and felt fear of what his brother was trying to say.

"Veneziano…I-It's Grandpa Rome…" Romano chocked. Italy gasped slightly.

"G-Grandpa Rome? What? What? What happened?" Italy exclaimed. Romano opened his mouth to say something. But he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"I can't. I can't tell you…I don't want…" Romano stammered. Italy gritted his teeth and hit Romano's shoulder. Romano looked surprised by Italy's actions.

"For God's sake, Romano! I'm a grown up! Whatever you want to say, I can handle it! Tell me!" Italy snapped, getting frustrated with his big brother. Romano drew a chilled breath.

"Grandpa died…" Romano sighed in one cold, tear felt breath. Italy froze. Visions of his jolly, strikingly handsome grandfather flashed before his eyes. Rome's grand, happy smile faded into black. Italy froze and his heart filled with sadness.

"No…Grandpa Rome…no…" Italy stammered. Italy covered his mouth his chilled hand. Italy closed his eyes tight and tears leaked from his eyes and down his face. Romano reached his hand out to his little brother.

"Veneziano, are you…" he began.

"I'm not ready for this! Why? Why?" Italy cried, tears now streaming down his face. Romano stepped towards his little brother and wrapped his arms around Italy. Italy gripped Romano's jacket and cried. Italy tears dripped onto Romano's jacket and tie. Romano stroked Italy's soft hair and shushed him softly.

"It's okay Veneziano…" Romano stammered. His voice sounded shaken, but Romano wasn't crying. Italy tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Grandpa Rome was gone and he wasn't coming back! Leaving for home too, Japan came outside. He stopped in his tracks seeing the Italian brothers still there.

"Italy? Romano? I though you two would have left by now? What's going on?" Japan asked. Romano looked up at him and Japan paused. Japan could see pain in Romano's eyes. Italy didn't move or look at Japan, he just continued crying.

"Our grandfather died…" Romano said softly. Japan's large dark eyes widened. He remained silent and covered his mouth.

"Oh my…I…I'm so sorry…" Japan said, understanding that Italy and Romano were probably broken up. Romano bowed his head in acknowledgement. Italy whimpered and looked up at his brother. He turned around to see Japan.

"J…Japan…" Italy stammered. Japan smiled and walked towards Italy. Japan put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" Japan asked in a soft voice. Italy remained silent and turned away from him. Romano wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother's body.

"We're going to head home. You and Germany (potato bastard) can visit tomorrow…" Romano said calmly. Japan nodded and went back into Germany's house to tell him what happened. Romano and Italy went into Romano's car. Italy sat alone in the backseat and Romano was behind the wheel. They road in silence. Only the sound of the car humming on the road could be heard. Romano kept his eyes on the road, but would look into the rearview mirror and see his broken apart brother. Italy rested his head against the head rest of Romano's car as they drove. He looked up at the sky as it flew by. The stars sparkled in the night sky. As he looked at the sky, everything in his head stopped spinning and Grandpa Rome's death really set it. Tear's filled Italy's eyes, lost in the thought of his late grandfather.

* * *

><p>Aww…Ita-chan…poor baby…<p>

I feel like I need to clear something up…I know Grandpa Rome…uh…"disappeared" when Italy was little (Chibitalia) but I got to thinking…what if Rome died when Italy was older? I felt like he would handle death differently if he was older. For the record, when I mention a "funky German song" that was on Germany's iPod, I meant the song "Deutschland". When I first wrote this story, I had just recently got that song on my iPod. It's such an awesome song! I still love all the review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo sup peoples~! Here the next installment of your new favorite fanfic! What's gonna happen? Let's read, boys and girls!

* * *

><p>The next day, the sky was dark. Clouds had rolled in over night and blocked the sun from shining. Romano sat in the den, an empty bottle of wine next to him. He massaged the bridge of his nose; his head felt like it was splitting in two. Romano moaned as he heard a knock at the door. Slowly, Romano got up and went to answer the door. He opened the door to see Germany and Japan.<p>

"Oh hello…Veneziano's in his room…" Romano said without another word. To Germany and Japan, Romano looked weak and depressed. His eyes were heavy and dark and his hair was messy. Neither of them mentioned this to Romano but instead walked into the beautiful Italian style house. Everything in the house reflected Italy's bright demeanor. In the sunlight, the house probably glowed with light and fill ones heart with happiness. Now, there was a thick, lingering sadness resided in the walls and the halls looked dark from the clouds outside. Romano went back to the den and Germany and Japan went down the hall. They came to a door that said "Veneziano's Room".

"Be careful what you say…Italy's probably very sensitive…" Germany whispered to Japan. Japan nodded.

"Yes…I agree…" he responded in an equally hushed voice. Germany opened the door to Italy's room. Italy's room was completely dark. The shades were drawn and all the lights were off. Germany knocked against the wood of the door.

"Hello? Italy? Are you there?" Germany called into the darkness. Something in the blackness stirred in the bed. The shadow of Italy sat up in his bed. From the dim light coming from the hallway, Germany and Japan could tell Italy's hair was in a mess and he wore nothing more than a pink sleeveless shirt and black shorts as pajamas. Italy kept his head down as Germany and Japan came into his room. Germany sat on the end of Italy's bed and Japan knelt next to the head of Italy's bed. No one spoke for a moment, but then Germany cleared his throat.

"Uh…How are you feeling, Italy…" Germany asked, trying to keep his voice consoling and comforting. Italy remained silent and still. He lifted his head. Italy's eyes looked tired, weak and red from crying. From the look on Italy's face, he looked dead… Germany put his hand on Italy's slim shoulder. Italy looked up and his eyes met Germany's eyes. Germany gave him a gentle smile, trying to offer him some form of hope. However, Italy did not smile back. Italy's lower lip trembled and he cried again. Germany took his hand away and Italy dropped his head to his knees and hugged his knees into his slim chest.

"Italy…there's no need to cry…" Japan said getting up into Italy bed and sat next to him. He put his hand on Italy's shoulder, trying to reassure him. Italy shrugged him off and shook his head.

"N-No…I…I feel like all I can do now is cry…" Italy stammered lifting his head off his knees. Germany shook his head.

"No, Italy…don't say that! There's always…" Germany began.

"There's nothing, Germany! There's nothing I can do…I feel so useless…I feel so helpless…I feel so empty…" Italy said in a hushed voice, resting his head back onto his knees.

"Italy! Don't say that!" Germany said gripping Italy's shoulders. Italy's didn't argue, but simply dropped his head limply and let tears roll down his cheeks. Japan paused.

"This isn't like you Italy…you're always so happy…now…now…" Japan said, his voice trailing off. Italy turned his head or move at all.

"I'm sorry, Japan…but I don't feel like myself anymore…" Italy said through his tears, his voice cracking from sadness. Germany opened his mouth to say something but Italy shook himself from Germany's grip. Italy lied down on his bed and pulled his Italian flag blanket to his ears.

"Please…just leave me alone…" Italy said coldly. Japan and Germany paused. There was nothing more that needed to be said. Both off them got off Italy's bed and left his dark room. They found Romano in the den, sitting in a chair looking up at the thick layer of clouds that covered the once blue sky. Romano turned to them and stood up.

"Ah! You're back! How is he? Did he talk to you at all?" Romano asked eagerly. Germany shrugged.

"Barely…" he scoffed. Romano crossed his arms and sighed.

"He's so depressed…I've only seen him when he's happy…" Japan said. Germany scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah…his happiness is annoying…" he scoffed. Japan narrowed his eyes and jammed Germany in the ribs. Germany grunted.

"OW! I-I mean…it's adorable…" Germany said. Romano rolled his eyes and sighed. There was a long pause. Romano scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh…the…t-the funeral is this next week…I know you guys didn't know Grandpa Rome…true, I barely knew him…but could you please come? You know, for Veneziano…he needs support from you two…" Romano said. Japan gritted his teeth.

"I think I'm busy…" he said. Truth be told, he didn't really want to go to a funeral! Germany narrowed his eyes and elbowed Japan in the ribs. Due to Germany's great strength, Japan grunted and fell to the ground.

"I mean…I'll go…" Japan said from the floor. Romano gave a weak smile.

"Grazie! Grazie mille! (1)" Romano said with his clearly false smile. Germany crossed his arms and turned his head slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked Romano, despite his hatred for him. Romano paused. His eyes looked like they were swimming with thoughts. Romano shook his head.

"I'm not as broken up as Veneziano…" he choked. Germany nodded.

"If you say so…We'll pick you guys up and we can all go to the funeral together…" Germany said. Romano trembled, but nodded. Japan and Germany left, leaving Romano in the silence of his home.

* * *

><p>(1) Thank you. Thank you so much!<p>

I don't know why, but the scene when Germany and Japan and consoling Italy in his room, I feel like almost the exact same scene could be used for when Germany and Italy are consoling Japan after the earthquake and tsunami. Poor little Japan, I feel so bad for him! You're in our prayers Japan. By the way, offing prayers for Japan through things like art and stories is just as good as saying over the TV or radio! The tragedy touched everyone in a different way and people express concern in different ways! It's not stupid or boring!

Sorry…this story's not about Japan's personal problems! It's about Italy and _his _personal problems! The next chapter is the funeral! It's gonna be real sad… Moi Moi for now, friends!


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY~! I just finished updating _Pasta on the High Seas_, got pretzels for pretzel break, and now I'm ready to type this story! It's about to get intense!

* * *

><p>~One week later~<p>

Clad in black uniforms, Japan and Germany drove up to the Brothers Italian's house in Germany's car. Romano was dressed in a black Italian suit with a black shirt and a red tie. Italy sat on the front steps, hugging his knees waiting for his friends to arrive. Germany and Japan got out of the car. The sky above them was thick and heavy with dark clouds. Japan gave them a slight smile.

"Good morning you guys!" Japan said. Germany and Romano shot the little Japanese man dark looks. Italy's didn't move, but Japan bit his lip.

"Sorry…wrong choice of words…" Japan said, shamefully (1). Romano ignored Japan comment and walked to Germany's car.

"Here, I'll drive. I know were to go…" Romano said holding out his hands for the keys. Germany, reluctantly, handed over the keys to Romano and he and Japan went to the car. Germany turned to Italy, who hadn't moved from his spot. Germany walked over to Italy.

"Come on, Italy. It's time to go…" Germany said softly. He held out his black gloved hand to the young Italian. Italy slowly looked up. Germany could still remember what Italy looked like a week ago. He looked sad and tired. But now, he looked much worse. Italy looked weaker and drained. His eyes were still red from constant crying and tired from lack of sleep. The bright glint of Italy's eye was completely faded and left a dull glow. Italy tried to stand and eventually, weakly stood up. Germany noticed Italy looked thinner, much thinner. Clearly, because of Italy's deep depression, he hadn't been eating (that means no PASTA~). Italy reached out to Germany's hand, his thin arm trembling. Italy was dressed in a black suit Italian, like his brother. But Italy wore a dark blue vest, grey tie and black shirt on. Italy started to walk down the stairs, with support from Germany, but his legs trembled and Italy's fell over.

"Italy!" Germany said, catching Italy's limp, thin body just in time. Italy didn't respond or look up. Germany was convinced Italy's had either fainted…or died…. Thankfully, Italy weakly lifted his head and stood back up. Germany led him to the car with care. Romano drove to the funeral, Germany was in the passenger's seat and Japan and Italy sat in the back. As they drove, Italy weakly fell against Japan's shoulder. Normally, any kind of physical contact would have caused Japan to freak out, but Italy was in a very rough spot in his life. To comfort him, Japan brushed Italy's auburn bangs out of his eyes and took Italy's weak hand. Japan felt Italy's slowly wrap his fingers around Japan's hand. Eventually, they arrived at the funeral home. Dozens of cars lined the streets around the building, more than likely all belonging to the Vargas family. When the four of them got inside, Italy and Romano were almost instantly flooded by their family members. Each one of the Vargas family vaguely resembled either Romano, Italy or Rome. The family member consoled Italy and Romano in Italian and Romano responded flawlessly in his native tongue. Italy, on the other hand, simply held his brother's hand and remained silent. Japan and Germany stood outside the crowd. Japan looked to Germany, biting his lip.

"No one said there'd be Italians!" Japan panicked.

"Well, Italy and Romano are Italian! What ethic group did you think would be here? If we're lucky, maybe they'll know English…or German…" Germany said.

"GERMAN? THAT WOULD BE WORSE~!" Japan moaned. Throughout the time at the funeral home, Japan and Germany made sure to stay away from the mourning Italian crowd. Japan left temporarily and left Germany by himself. Germany sighed and looked down. When he looked up, a young woman stood before him with a bright smile. She looked exactly like Italy, only female (2).

"_Ciao! Non ti ho mai visto prima! Chi sei tu?_" she said in flawless Italian. Germany blinked, gob smacked and confused.

"Uh…I'm sorry?" he asked. The girl giggled.

"Oh…I didn't know you didn't speak Italian. What I said was, I've never seen you here before! Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

"Germany. I'm a friend of Ita…er…Veneziano…" Germany said. The girl nodded.

"I'm Fiorentina (3), Romano and Veneziano's cousin!" Fiorentina said. Germany simply smiled and tipped his hat in respect. Fiorentina giggled and blushed.

"Do you know were Romano and Ita…er…I mean…Veneziano are?" Germany asked. Fiorentina paused and nodded.

"Uh…Si…they're in the room with Grandpa's casket…" Fiorentina said solemnly. She looked down, but felt a strong hand on her slim shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for your loss…" Germany consoled. Fiorentina smiled.

"Grazie (4)…" she smiled. Germany walked away from Fiorentina and found Japan and Romano. They talked to the other members of the family, but Italy was no were to be found. Germany spotted him, his head down and knelling before a large, wide, orate coffin. The Great Roman Empire lied under it's beautifully constructed lid. Romano and Japan kept their distance from Italy, giving him a moment of peace with his Grandfather. Romano's family member's walked away from Romano and Japan and Germany walked up to them.

"Hey guys…how is he?" Germany asked, gesturing to Italy. Romano shook his head.

"Hasn't said a word all day…" Romano said.

"Italy-san is taking this so hard…" Japan sighed.

"Well, Grandpa Rome raised Veneziano…He's acting as if he just lost his father, not his grandfather…" Romano said.

"Where are you parents? I haven't seen them here," Japan said. Romano paused and looked away.

"They died after Veneziano was born…I was too young to remember them and he never knew them. That's why Veneziano was raised Grandpa Rome and I was raised by that bastard Spain…" Romano chocked. Japan bit his lip.

"Oh…I…I'm so sorry…" Japan said looking away from Romano. Romano wiped his foggy eyes.

"It's alright…" he said with another masked smile. Meanwhile as they spoke, Italy trembled with sadness before Grandpa Rome's coffin. His hands were clasped tight together in prayer. He prayed for Grandpa Rome's soul to be blessed in Heaven…Then, Italy felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Italy turned around to see a tall, lightly breaded, dark auburn haired man. He was one of Italy's uncle's, Toscano (5).

"Oh! Zio (6) Toscano…Ciao (7)…" Italy said slowly standing up. Toscano smiled and patted Italy on the shoulder, almost knocking the weakened Italian over.

"It's good to see you again, Veneziano! You've gotten so big since I last saw you!" Toscano said with a bright smile. Italy remained silent. Toscano paused and he cleared his throat.

"I understand that you're hurting…And you must know…I am truly sorry for your loss…" Toscano said. Italy nodded.

"Grazie zio…but G-Grandpa Rome's passing was not just my loss…it was the family's loss…" Italy stammered through more tears. There was a pause.

"You know…Rome didn't die of old age…" Toscano said. Italy slowly looked up.

"But he's Grandpa Rome…he was old, right?" Italy said naïvely. His uncle chuckled.

"True, but no. He was taken before his time…by a man named Germania… (8)" Toscano said. Italy froze. Germania? That sounds familiar. Here…let's see…Germania…Ger-man-i-a…Ger-man-i…Ger-man-y….GERMANY? Or course! Germania was Germany's grandfather! Italy stood up and without another word he walked away.

"Veneziano? Where are you going?" Toscano called after him. Italy stormed up to Germany and shoved him. Germany was taken back from shock.

"What the Hell? Italy? What was…?" Germany exclaimed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Italy cried, not caring if the rest of his mourning family heard.

"Italy, what are you talking about?" Germany asked calmly, hoping to also calm Italy down some.

"Your grandpa killed Grandpa Rome!" Italy snapped, tears in his eyes. Germany paused and blinked.

"How do you know? You can't go blaming people if you don't have any proof!" Germany snapped back.

"I was just told! How dare you!" Italy cried, now crying.

"How dare I? Italy! It's not my fault! Why are you making this sound like it's my fault?" Germany snapped.

"Germania broke off into all the German countries! You're all to blame!" Italy snapped.

"Italy! Do you hear yourself? You're not making any sense! This wasn't MY fault!" Germany shouted.

"It very well could have been!" Italy cried. Germany crossed his arms and sighed.

"Mien gott (9)! You're being so stupid!" Germany moaned.

"You always say that! Why do you think I'm so stupid?" Italy snapped.

"Because you make stupid assumptions like this! You're really depressed and weak! You don't know what you're saying!" Germany said.

"I've been so depressed because of your grandfather!" Italy cried.

"That gives you no excuse to float around here like you're dead!" Germany snapped.

"I WISH I WAS DEAD!" Italy cried. He looked down, gripping the sides of his head. There was a long still pause. Italy looked up, tears rolling down his face.

"I-I don't want to suffer anymore! I'm tired of feeling pain and crying! I can't take it! I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Italy cried. He ran off, his head in his hands and tears flowing from his eyes. When Italy left, a still silence filled the room. Japan and Germany both looked shocked and turned to Romano.

"Romano…are you…" Japan began.

"No…I'm not going after him. He needs to be alone…" Romano said and he walked away.

* * *

><p>(1) The reason why they all got mad at Japan was "morning" sounds like "mourning". It's a really bad pun…<p>

(2) The girl was loosely based of Fem! Italy

(3) Fiorentina was originally Fiorentino, which mean Florentine in Italian. She the personification of the city of Florence! I use Florentine (in Italian) as her name because it's like how Romano means Roman in Italian and Veneziano mean Venetian in Italian. All the major Italian cities are Italy's relatives, like Milan or Tuscany.

(4) Thank you

(5) It's actually suppose to be Toscana, but the "o" made it more masculine. It mean's Tuscan in Italian.

(6) Uncle

(7) Hello

(8) Towards the end of the Roman Empire, the armies of Germania stormed the Roman Empire and led to it's fall

(9) My god

Told you it would get dramatic! Poor Ita-chan…Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

After all that needless drama in the last chapter, let's wrap this up, 'kay? I know! It's almost over! I'm sorry!

I have a question for my lovely reader, what the different between "hits" and "visitors" when you're looking at your story traffic? I don't get the difference…SOMEONE PLEASE ANWSER ME~!

* * *

><p>The funeral moved from the funeral home to the church. The Vargas family (Japan, and Germany) filled the pews of the old, Gothic-looking church. Japan, Germany and Romano sat in one row and Italy, Fiorentina, and another little boy, Siciliano (1), sat on Italy's other side. Fiorentina had her hand on Italy's shoulder and Siciliano held Italy's weak hand in his small, child's hand. Italy has his head down slightly, still upset from earlier. Actually…that may not be true…he's been sad all week… Italy didn't turn around to see his brother or his friends. Clearly, Italy was still mad at Germany. Germany crossed his arms over his chest.<p>

"How long does he intend to be mad at me?" Germany snapped in a whisper. Japan shrugged.

"I don't know…I didn't think Italy held grudges…" Japan said. Romano remained silent and stared straight ahead at the alter. Soon, a young priest came out and began the service. The priest spoke of Grandpa Rome and his everlasting spirit and stuff. Japan sifted uncomfortably in his seat. Being Buddhist, he felt uncomfortable being in a Christian church. From in front of him, he saw Italy trembling and Fiorentina wrapping her arm around his thin shoulders. Italy rested his head on his cousin's shoulder. As the service went on, some of the members of Italy and Romano's family were asked to speak. All of them basically said the same thing, about how happy and carefree Rome was.

"Romano, are you going to speak?" Germany whispered. Romano shook his head.

"N-No…I wasn't asked to say anything…I wasn't very close to Grandpa Rome. Veneziano was asked to say something, though…" Romano whispered.

"Oh no…" Germany said under his breath. Italy had been crying all week and never said a word. Now he had to speak in front of his family about his late Grandfather? Italy walked up to the alter. He looked so small looking out to his large Italian family. Italy whipped his eyes and swallowed hard.

"G-Grandpa Rome…was…" Italy bit his lip. He fought back tears in his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Grandpa Rome was a good man. He…H-he taught me everything I know…How to paint, how to sing…He always told me how cute I was when I was little and he always told me he loved me…and I loved him…B-But…but he was more than a man taken before his time…" Italy chocked in a voice just above a whisper. Everyone in the Vargas family turned to Germany (2). Germany paused. He lowered himself in his seat and pulled his hat slightly over his eyes.

"Grandpa Rome was my guardian, my hero…My mother and my father were taken from me before I knew them…Grandpa Rome was the only family I had…o-other than my brother, of course!" Italy said pointing to Romano. Romano pursed his lips, his little brother almost forgot about him! Chigi bastard…

"Grandpa Rome was my father. I always though he was. I loved him dearly and I wish he was here…that way…th-that way we wouldn't be here now…morning his death…" Italy chocked, unable to stop his tears.

"I'm sorry…I can't…I can't finish…" he cried in a soft voice. The priest nodded and gestured for Italy to return to his seat. Italy rushed from the alter and went back to the pews with his cousins. From next to him, Germany heard Japan sniffle and whip a tear from his eye.

"Lame…" he chocked through tear. Japan was clearly moved by Italy's speech. The church service finished and the family (plus two) filed out of the church. Germany spotted Italy sitting at the edge of the steps leading up to the church. Something in Germany's heart told him to go talk to Italy. Germany walked up to Italy and cleared his throat.

"Italy…" he said softly. Italy paused and turned around to look Germany in the eye with a dark look.

"What?" he snapped. Germany bit his lip. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"I never thought of you to hold a fake grudge…when are you going to soften your cold heart…" Germany hissed. Italy narrowed his eyes.

"If anyone, even you, ruins my family, I'll hold a grudge! If you know a way to bring Grandpa Rome back, tell me! Until then, let my heart be hardened…" Italy hissed. Italy whirled around, away from Germany and stormed away. Germany wanted to say more to him, but it was useless…The graveyard service was short and many tears were shed. Siciliano gripped the skirt of his mother's black dress and cried. Fiorentina covered her mouth and tears leaked from her dark eyes. Romano surprisingly remained silent, not a tear in his eyes. Once Grandpa Rome was in the ground, the family said their heartfelt goodbyes to each other and left the graveyard. Except, that is, for four people…Italy knelt before the newly buried grave with his head down in silent prayer. Two shadows in the dim sunlight, shadowed by the clouds loomed over him. Italy didn't turn around to look at their faces; he could tell it was Germany and Japan from the size of the shadows. None of them spoke for a moment until Italy finally raised his head.

"What do you want…" he hissed coldly. Germany opened his mouth to scold Italy, but he sighed.

"How long do you continue to stay mad at us…" he asked in a soft voice. Italy turned around and looked up at his friends.

"I'm not mad at Japan…" Italy said coldly.

"YAY~!" Japan cheered happily.

"Just you…" Italy glared at Germany as he stood up. Germany crossed his arms and sighed.

"You can't stay mad forever! I know you! You'll be mad for another hour or so and soon you'll forget the whole thing!" Germany said, frustrated by his Italian friend. Italy shook his head.

"Not this time…" Italy said coldly. He started to walk away back to Germany's car. As Italy walked, his head began to spin and his leg felt weak. Italy fell against the grass of the graveyard. Germany walked the little Italian fall over and he rushed over to his friend's side.

"Italy! Are you okay? What happened?" Germany asked, kneeling next to Italy and helping him up. Italy sat on the cold earth.

"I…I don't know…that happened once alrea-…" Italy began, but his face went pale. Italy jerked forward, gripping his stomach and covering his mouth, like he was about to vomit. Italy paused and uncovered his mouth and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Germany asked. Italy nodded.

"I'm fine…that's happened a couple times all week…" Italy groaned.

"That's because you haven't been eating…" Germany said. Italy nodded.

"I know…I haven't been eating much…er…at all…no pasta~…" Italy said in a small voice. Italy paused and looked up at Germany.

"What's wrong with me…" he asked in a soft voice. Germany paused and put his hand on Italy's shoulder. Germany gave him a gentle smile.

"You're just really depressed right now…that's all…" he said in a gentle voice. Italy and Germany walked back to Grandpa Rome's grave where Japan and Romano waited for them.

"Do you still want to be down there? You know, with Grandpa Rome…?" Germany asked. Italy paused, his hands folded in front of him. He shook his head.

"No…No I don't…I was angry when I said that…I didn't know what I was thinking…" Italy said.

"I thought so…" Germany said to himself with a slight smile. There was a pause.

"I tried though…" Italy admitted. Everyone turned to him.

"What? You tried what?" Romano exclaimed.

"I tried to kill myself a couple of times…First attempt was I was going to hang myself…I didn't have the guts to jump of the chair I was standing on and tighten the noose. After that…I took one of Romano's guns and tried to shoot myself…I couldn't pull the trigger…" Italy said. Romano, Japan and Germany looked shocked.

"Anything else?" Romano exclaimed. Italy paused and nodded. He pulled off his black suit jacket and unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt. Italy rolled up his sleeve and turned over his wrist. The other's gasped at the jagged cuts into Italy's skin.

"Italy…" Japan breathed. Italy blinked tears in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't stand this pain!" Italy cried. He fixed his sleeve and covered his face in his hands.

"I'm so pathetic!" Italy cried, his voice muffed by his hands. Germany walked towards him.

"No, Italy…no, you're not pathetic…you're just sad. Really, really sad…that's all…" Germany said. Italy wanted to say something in response, but he threw his arms around Germany instead. Italy gripped the back Germany's black jacket and cried onto his shoulder. Germany paused and wrapped his arms around Italy's small, trembling body.

"I…I'm so sorry…I was so mean to you…and for what? A stupid reason…" Italy's voice quivered. Germany smiled.

"I know…I don't blame you…do you feel better now…" Germany asked in a soft voice. Italy turned to Germany and nodded with a teary smile. Finally, after a week of tears, Italy smiled. Germany looked over to Japan. Japan covered his mouth and his dark eyes leaked tears. Italy turned his head to Japan. He gave him a smile.

"Aw~! Japan!" Italy said. Japan ran to them and threw his arms around his Axis friends. Italy smiled.

"I love you guys!" he said.

"Too soon, Italy…" Germany said.

"Ve~…"

Romano stood still and waited for the "Axis Hug of Undying Love" to end. He crossed his arms and looked over the rolling field of graves, deep in thought as he had been all day and all week. The four of them went back to Germany's car. This time, Germany drove home with Romano next to him and Japan and Italy in the back, asleep. Italy head rested on Japan's slim shoulder and his fuzzy auburn hair brushed against Japan's cheek. Romano turned to look at them and smiled. He turned back around and looked at the dark road ahead of them.

"Thank you…" he said suddenly. Germany looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What for?" Germany asked.

"For coming today. You…you and Japan were just what…what Veneziano needed…" Romano stuttered. Germany paused.

"Think nothing of it…" Germany said. They got back to the Italian's house and dropped off Romano and Italy.

"Bye Germany and Japan! Be sure to come over for breakfast tomorrow! We're gonna have lots and lots of PASTA~~!" Italy said with a bright smile. Germany wanted to roll his eye and shout "ITALY~! You carb loading moron!" but he didn't. Germany simply nodded and smiled. Germany drove off to bring Japan home and Romano and Italy went inside to get ready for bed. Romano sat on his bed, looking up at the still cloudy night sky. Patches of the night sky scattered over the sky were clouds broke. Lost in his thought, he didn't hear a light tapping on the wood of his door.

"Romano?" Italy called. Romano jumped.

"Veneziano! You scared me!" Romano said. Italy sat down on his big brother's bed.

"Are you okay Romano? You seem pretty distant…" Italy asked. Romano said nothing.

"Romano…" Italy began.

"Why didn't you talk to me…?" Romano asked suddenly. Italy paused and looked at his thin fingers.

"Romano…I…I don't know…I wasn't thinking clear…" Italy said in a small voice.

"I could have helped you! Instead you were destroying yourself!" Romano snapped.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Italy asked. Romano paused and blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"You're upset and hurting, I can see it. But you do nothing about it! You can't keep your emotions all inside!" Italy said. Romano said nothing at first.

"I…I wanted to be strong…I needed to be strong…Crying is a weakness and I didn't want to be weak and vulnerable…" Romano said in a soft voice. Italy moved closer to Romano.

"Crying is not a weakness…I won't think any less of you if you cried…no one would…" Italy said in a gentle voice. Romano said nothing. His lip quiver and he finally started to cry. After pushing down his emotions all week, he let his tears fall like rain. Italy smiled and wrapped his arms around his big brother. Romano rested his head on Italy's shoulder.

"I miss Grandpa…" Romano chocked.

"Me too Romano…" Italy said in a soft, gentle voice. Soon, Italy grew tired and he lied down in Romano's bed. Romano lied next to him. Italy nuzzled up close to his big brother. He felt Romano wrap his arms around Italy and he smiled.

"I love you Romano…" he said and closed his heavy eyes. Romano paused and smiled. He too shut his eyes.

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p>Means Sicilian (from Sicily) in Italian<p>

(2) Everyone in the family knew to turn to Germany because Italy was screaming at Germany earlier. If the family didn't hear Italy, they were deaf.

THE END! I know…I'm sad too! This story was one of my favorites! But I'll have more things to write! Don't worry! I think if I could do three categories, I would make this story Angst after this chapter. Damn you Italy and all you Italian Angst! Oh well, I wrote it…it can't be helped…Until next time! Hasta la pasta!


End file.
